Ayane
is a first-year student attending Nangokuren High School, and is considered to be one of the three competing Dragons, her epithet being the . She is the leader of the recently formed Ryōzenpaku faction, and after witnessing Rintaro's strength she has decided to become his disciple.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1 'Appearance' Ayane is an attractive young woman of average height, with long red hair that she keeps tied back into a messy ponytail that extends past her waist and matching pink eyes. Her breasts are exceptionally large which cause Rintaro a lot of grief, and along with Keiko and Makoto's breasts he refers to them collectively as the Six Enormous Mountains.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 40 She wears a no sleeve white shirt that splits into two ends at her waist, which then extends down the sides of her legs. She also wears a red tie with two yellow lines around her collar, a short, red skirt with two yellow lines, red stockings, black shoes, red and black cuffs on her wrists and ankles, and black and red fingerless gloves. She is also shown to wear a red jacket with a black trim.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 2 'Personality' Ayane has proven to be a strong-willed and compassionate young woman, choosing to go against Nangokuren High School's law and defend the weak and innocent, even if that puts her against rivals much stronger than herself such as Kyōka.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 27 She has also shown to be willing to protect her friends even if that would mean that she is hurt in the process, such as protecting Makoto and Keiko from an onslaught of boiling water with her own body.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 36 Despite being a fighter, Ayane also appears to be humble, and doesn't let her strength go to her head as she acknowledged Rintaro's abilities as being superior to her own and unhesitatingly requested his tutelage.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 49-51 When in combat, Ayane seems to display some reservation when it comes to injuring her opponents, choosing to defeat her opponent with as minimal damage as possible. This can be seen when she came to respect Rintaro much more after he defeated her subordinates without injuring them''Dragons Rioting'' manga; Chapter 2, page 34, and again when rather than deal a finishing blow to Asuna, she instead struck the wall behind her to prove her strength.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 24 During her time in the school's bath, Ayane has shown a degree of apathy towards modesty, as while she admitted to Rintaro that she wouldn't go so far as to follow her master into a bathroom, she still unhesitatingly moved to clean his back, claiming that by growing up in a family full of men she's accustomed to the naked body. Even so, she found the sight of his uncovered genitals upsetting, calling it a 'gross eel'.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 22-26she tends to twitch when a girl gets to close to her mentor which shows signs of unease and jealousy. 'History' Ayane was originally an orphan disciple of the Asahina Clan that trains orphaned children both mentally and physically in martial arts to produce loyal and powerful assassins in a secluded forest. During her time training there, she and Iori became best friends due to being the only girls there and eventually befriended Saizō. After completing the first stage of their training, the master instructed them to pair up in twos (with Ayane being up with Iori) and declared it to be their final lesson where they mercilessly crush their friends to complete their training. Both Ayane and Iori were completely shocked by this as they had no prior knowledge to it and tried to seek answers from Saizo before being stunned to find that he had mercilessly crushed all the other disciples and with him hurrying the two of them to do the same with a dark sadistic smile. This absolutely scared both Ayane and Iori with Ayane quickly fleeing the training grounds in fear and unintentionally leaving Iori behind (whom would eventually see this as betrayal and held a grudge against Ayane since then). Ayane would continue to run in fear for days before exhausting herself and would have died from starvation if not found by a man hiking through the forest. The man quickly rescued and adopted Ayane into the family that she now resides in. 'Plot' 'An Unexpected Beginning' During Rintaro's first day at Nangokuren High School, Ayane was seen challenging Kyōka to a fight due to the rival Dragon bullying and injuring other students. Claiming that if it was to protect the students, Ayane vowed to fight with no regrets, no matter who she had to stand up too. Berating the first-year for defying the laws of nature, Kyōka reminds her that the strong ones eat the weak before the two Dragons trade blows. Attacking the senior student from a variety of angles, Ayane found herself being overpowered despite her opponent using only her left hand. Kyōka's taunt would prompt Ayane into giving her all, leading to the first-year rushing ahead and using Sensen Renryūjin, impressing the onlookers with her speed. Despite her strength and speed, however, Kyōka is easily able to counter with her own technique and blows Ayane away, tearing up the first-year's uniform in the process as she crashes into a nearby wall.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 24-41 Seeing their leader knocked down, the onlooking Ryōzenpaku members rush to Ayane's aid, while she herself gets up once again to face Kyōka. Going in to trade blows once more, their fight is suddenly interrupted by the appearance of Rintaro, who upon realizing the danger separates himself and the Dragons from one another with two huge mounds of earth. Surprised by this display of strength, Ayane watches Kyōka leave before requesting that the newcomer become her teacher.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 42-51 'The Persistent Disciple' While in class one day, Ayane takes notice of Rintaro's stressed behavior, asking him if he's okay. However, her presence soon comes to the attention of their teacher, Okina, who identifies the teenage girl as the third Dragon. Having her resolve questioned, Ayane assures Okina that she has made up her mind, only for the teacher to suddenly slip into a lewd personality and confusing Ayane. Looking back to Rintaro, Ayane discovers her master fleeing the classroom and comments on his speed.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 1-6 Attempting to follow him outside, Ayane is then set upon by her two subordinates, Keiko and Makoto, who attacks her with a combination attack. After managing to dodge the sudden ambush, Ayane compliments them for their improved skills over the summer vacation. Admonishing Keiko for bringing in a large boulder to throw at her, Ayane rejects the former's offer to lunch and suggests that the gluttonous girl drops her hourly meal lifestyle. Makoto then asks about the rumors about Ayane becoming somebody's apprentice without even talking to them, to which Ayane responds that Kyōka was much stronger than she had anticipated. Seeing Rintaro through a nearby window, Ayane apologizes to her friends before jumping out the window in an attempt to follow him.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 7-13 Following Rintaro up onto the school's rooftop, Ayane confronts him once again and plead Rintaro to take her as an apprentice as it begins to rain. Surprising the young man with her resolve to fight despite the odds, Ayane unwittingly panics him by closing the distance between the two, resulting in Rintaro jumping back and accidentally splashing a pool of rainwater all over the girl's uniform, causing the material to become see-through and exposing her bra. Confused by his strange behavior (without her knowledge that Rintaro suffered the Hentai Syndrome), Rintaro nonetheless assures her he is entirely serious despite not explaining his actions. Seeing his dirtied state, Ayane then suggests that he use the dormitory bathroom to clean up.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 14-18 Encountering Rintaro once again later in the bathroom, Ayane explains that the dormitory bathroom is actually the girl's bathroom since the men's is still under construction, assuring him that even if he is her master she wouldn't follow him into such a place. Suddenly turning around, Rintaro declares that she has failed her first test as a disciple by refusing to wash his back and accept that level of skin-ship, shocking and embarrassing Ayane. Not wanting to disappoint her master, she quickly moves to clean his back and explains that due to growing up in a house full of men she doesn't have a problem with seeing the naked body.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 19-24 Asking if he would now officially take her on as a disciple, Ayane never gets an answer as Rintaro becomes aware of her reflection in a nearby mirror, leaping up in distress. As Rintaro's towel fell away, Ayane accidentally saw his exposed genitals and becomes upset upon seeing it, calling it a "gross eel". At the same time, Keiko and Makoto enter the bathroom only to run into Rintaro. Seeing Ayane upset, the two quickly set on to attacking the man, only to be quickly defeated. Commenting on his style, Ayane claims that a man like him who cares for his opponents is someone they cannot hope to defeat, even with their combined powers.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 25-33 Suddenly a nearby water pipe breaks due to Rintaro's techniques, threatening Keiko and Makoto with a surge of boiling water. As she tends to save her friends by blocking the onslaught regardless of her own safety, Ayane refused to move and told everyone in the present that she would never run for the sake of her friends. Impressing Rintaro with her determination, the young man stops the flow of water and offers his help, an overjoyed Ayane thanking him immensely. Collapsing moments later, both Keiko and Makoto come over to check up on her while Rintaro tries to escape the bathroom.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 34-39 'The Rookie Rivalry with the Disciplinary Squad' Following day after the Rintaro accepts her as his female protege, Ayane visits the male student hostel to wake Rintaro with Keiko and Makoto as her companion and ask Rintaro if she can begin the training. Just as she managed to stop her subordinates from fighting and turn her attention to Rintaro, Ayane is shocked that Rintaro "disappeared" out of the blue and just as she searches for her master, she is warned by Keiko that her yell would draw the unwanted attention from the Disciplinary Squad. Seeing that this would be a part of the "training" while investigating the suspicious movement of the Disciplinary Squad, Ayane left the hostel room in a search for Rintaro (without her knowledge that Rintaro is actually still in the room). Meeting with the Tiger A day later, Ayane begins to stalk around Rintaro while expects some stares at Rintaro in the lunch room and when Rintaro was deciding where the next relaxation point should be with Tamao and Kōsuke. With Rintaro reluctantly decided to train her, Ayane wouldn't be much happier and trained Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 5, page 1 Sometime after Rintaro encounter with the Tiger, Ayane is among the first students who see the flag risen on the academy flagpole. In the next morning, Ayane and her friends becomes a member of the audience to the battle between Rintaro and Meru in the Batsuzangaisei Ceremony where she witnesses Rintaro emerge victorious after he destroyed an old school building and the Ren Hall (albeit unintentionally) with a single blow, further claimed that Rintaro's truly indeed amazing as she believed that she has just found the right person to be her master. She saw when Rino got close to her master and told him he was hers she felt quite uneasy about it. Bakugyaku Festival Ayane is ranked 2nd in the and while reunited with her longtime friend, Shiryuu Choo, who is also ranked 2 seconds in her test results. During their reunion, Ayane would congratulate Rintaro for getting the highest rank of all students and she wishes to study together in the preparation for the upcoming festival, much to her concerns that Rintaro refuses her invitation for the preparation. During the student assembly in the Stadium, Ayane is team up with Misa, the archery sharpshooter of the Third Year student as her teammate. Her team will be among the four teams to take on the 1st Rank Team of Rintaro and Kyōka, and as the theme for the battle is dancing, Ayane would tell Misa to do their very best to win the game. The Day of the Festival 5 days have passed and the Bakugyaku Festival commenced, Ayane and Misa participate in the dance festival and mess up when both of them remove each other's clothing accidentally; hence with that poor performance, she was embarrassed and left the scene. She is then witnessed Rintaro and Kyōka's dance with grace, even after rain and thunder strikes upon them. With her surprised, Ayane witnessed both Rintaro and Kyōka dodged the lightning strike and made a safe landing onto the ground, to which the team emerged victoriously. She is then shown to be jealous that Rintaro and Kyōka are holding hands as pointed out by Kagamin Ryōko. Ayane was among many witnessed the battle between Rintaro and Kyōka, which Rintaro (actually he accidentally slipped to avoid receiving the blow) lost despite his best effort. During the closure, Ayane overheard the conversation between Kyōka and Rino remarks about Rintaro's skills which began to intrigued both dragons. That very conversation would lead to Ayane's unexpected anger and concern regarding Rintaro's credibility had gotten both Dragons's attention but further dedicated not to give Rintaro nor lose to both Dragons, further reinforcing her desire to be the strongest. Ren Returns Later after the event, Ayane and the class swimming lessons while tend to tell both Keiko and Makoto that the swimming is neither for eating nor bath. After the class, her underwear gone missing by an unknown thief and see Reiko and Makoto accused the Virginity Sworn Brother of her stolen underwear. Even with Reiko and Makoto were cynic about the Virgin Sworn Brother and skeptic about Rintaro's "detective skills", which she didn't know about, Ayane entrusted Rintaro to find the underwear thief and clear the Virginity Brother's name. On her search for the culprit, Ayane rescued Keiko from the unknown Beasts ambush in the nick of time and challenge it into a fight. Before she could fight the hulking beast however, it fled away. As Ayane check on Keiko, she is given a watch, which holds the clue of the beast's identity, before Keiko is finally passed out. Ayane immediately took Keiko into the Medical Infirmary and send a text message to Rintaro. Inside the Medical Infirmary, Ayane is shocked that her underwear appears out of nowhere and met Rintaro's pale face. Ayane is then learned that the remnant Disciplinary Squad is responsible for stealing her underwear while introduced to Ren, the academy legendary student and also Rino's elder sister. Even with Makoto concerns, Ayane instead volunteered herself as the bait in order to find the true culprit behind Keiko's beating, with Makoto as her support. As Ren asked the reason to put herself on the line for others, Ayane replied that she believed in human bonds and she can't let those who harmed her friends get away with it. While waiting for the sudden ambush, Ayane is caught in the familiar chains and reunites with Asuna, who is now seeking retribution in order to become Dragon and seek allied with Rino again. While told Asuna that her dream is nothing more than the perverse delusion, Ayane also met Marokichi and she is confused Asuna hold Marokichi, with her bust, covered Marokichi's face. What she didn't expect is Marokichi transformed into the Beast, who attacked Keiko, and forced to fight against it. That was until she was timely saved by Rintaro. Ayane has then witnessed the fierce battle between Rintaro and now newly changed Marokichi, which Marokichi became even uncontrollable and attack Asuna. Ayane is then used her own version of Gōhō Hagan to stop Marokichi before fainted. Summer Vacation In one assembly, Gorozaemon declared a Summer Holiday for the student At the start of Summer Vacation, both Ayane and Rurina followed Rintaro to his home despite his uneasiness. After reaching their destination, Rintaro's group is attacked by a huge grizzly bear. Through RIntaro's battle with a bear, Ayane and Rurina witnessed the intense battle between her mentor and her bear, which was in disguise by Rintaro's father, Tachibana Kentaro. Impressed the feat of battle, Ayane also requested the fighter to train alongside with Rintaro and despite Kentaro's skepticism, she and Rurina were allowed to join their training. Kentaro would test Ayane's resolve by having her gather eels from the waters of the Quiet Shore that Nobody Knows. This has humorous results due to Ayane's fear of eels, while Rurina fares much better. While relaxing at a nearby Hot Springs Resort, Ayane and Rurina were attacked by the same grizzly bear again who stole their underwear. However, due to Saizō's intervention, not only Rintaro was able to defeat the beast but also caused Ayane instantly reunites with her former friend. Bitter Reunion One Week Training Relationships Rintaro Tachibana - They're good friends and Ayane deeply respects Rintaro as her "sensei" hoping his skills will aid her in her growth and desire to protect the weak. Ayane eagerly wants to spend time with Rintaro and is quick to share her deepest feelings and past with him with no trouble. Despite all this, Ayane appears to have deeper feelings towards Rintaro than she reveals, as she is visibly upset when other girls get close to Rintaro implying her feelings are romantic in nature. Abilities Skills *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': As shown during her multiple battles, Ayane is an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter. While she has difficulty fighting against people of Kyōka's caliber, Ayane has still shown impressive skill in fighting unarmed and has been shown capable of dominating others in battle, easily evading attacks from her own subordinates, Keiko and MakotoDragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 8-10, as well as defeating Asuna without much effort. Later on, it's revealed that Ayane was trained to become an assassin before enrolling in Nangokuren High thus she most likely knows many fighting techniques made to kill.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 24 *'Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu Practitioner': Despite Rintaro agreeing to train Ayane, the training itself had not been very progressive due to Rintaro's condition. However, because of Ayane's dedication, observation of his techniques, and the little amount of training he did manage to give her, she had taught herself the art of Ryuha Koei Sogetsu being able to replicate one of the techniques. However because she yet to have full mastery over the art, her use of it pales in comparison to that of Rintaro himself. Later she began training under Kentaro (Rintaro's father) in the art with Rurina though it was mostly to get rid of them for Rintaro. After hearing about Ayane's past in the Asahina Clan, Rintaro resolved to fully train Ayane in Ryuha Koei Sogetsu so she can defeat Iori to set her free from the clan. *'Enhanced Strength': Being one of the three competing Dragons in Nangokuren High School, Ayane's physical strength is naturally above average. Her strikes carry enough force to cause severe collateral damage, with just one blow being able to form a crater in a wall.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 24 *'Immense Speed': As noted by Rintaro on his first day, Ayane had noticeably high speed and could land a barrage of attacks in seemingly one technique.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 39 She is also one of the few people capable of following Rintaro's own speed, if only for a short period of time.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 8 As noted by Hatenko, Ayane is the fastest Dragon.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 7, page 16 *'Enhanced Durability': As well as being physically strong, Ayane has been shown capable of taking powerful attacks without any apparent injury. During her fight with Kyōka, despite the rival Dragon's Gōsai Reppa technique destroying her uniform and sending her crashing into a concrete wall, Ayane still emerged relatively unharmed.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 41 Her durability also extends to the elements, as when Ayane used her body to protect Keiko and Makoto from a large stream of boiling water she appeared unburned afterward.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 35-38 *'Innate Talent: '''After only watching Rintaro in action and using what little training he's given to her thus far, Ayane has been able to perform one of his techniques in just a few months. Though it is incomplete and is not as powerful as Rintaro's, this achievement shows that Ayane is a quick study and is very diligent in her martial arts training. Equipment *'Boxing Gloves': Whenever Ayane goes into a fight, she always puts on a pair boxing gloves to enhance the power of her punches, much like Kyoka's brass knuckles. Personal Techniques * : Ayane attacks her opponent with a multitude of strikes, ranging from punches to kicks. This technique was the first user in her fight against Kyōka.''Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 39 * : Ayane punches her opponent with enough force to leave a crater in a wall. This technique was first used against Asuna.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 24 * : By increasing her speed and moving in a tip-toe manner she can produce after images which looks like they are more of her and is able to attack from all sides. * :Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 23, page 6 Ryuha Koei Sogetsu Techniques * : ** : Ayane's version of Gōhō Hagan. She manages to figure out Rinataro's technique of moving large amounts of earth with a single strike. Contrast to Rintaro's method however, she instead causes two layers of brickwork to slam together, thereby enclosing the target in a prison of stone. But using this places a tremendous burden on her body and currently, she can use it only once per battle. The result is also far weaker than Rintaro's as he's able to create a huge corridor of stone, while she can only move a relatively small area of the earth. Trivia *According to Ayane, most of her family members are men and it is only her and Iori that are women in her clan. *Ayane is one of two girls who Rintaro has touched, the other being Kyoka. Navigation References Category:Character Category:1st Year Category:Ryouzenpaku Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Student Category:Asahina Clan